destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
JCRF Articles
The Mana-Net Takes the OZF By Storm Thanks, in no small part, to the donation from Zariaha to the Research Facility, incredible progress has been made in the field of Mana-Net technology. And, because of their massive contribution, they were given the first available models for the new tech. Zariaha has begun a campaign to install large Mana-Net stations throughout all OZF controlled territories, which includes the following planned sites: Zariahan locations: Central Zariaha, Eastern Zariaha, Southern Zariaha, Northern Zariaha, Pilfenboro, Northern Witherwood, Western Witherwood, and Zrichenalg. Kotanian Jungle locations: Saruah, Lavinia, Kazranae, Elrinlyn, Zak'Gos, Zz'Rak, Southern Kotana Other Mainland locations: The Royal City, Sandscar, Wikinskree, The Janni Camp. Kokura's Rift locations: Thynad, Westrift. In addition, members of the OZF are highly encouraged to inquire about other stations being built, if the need arises. Spiritkin Oddities Due to the discovery of Ilhallen, contact with the Spiritkin has been established. Thus, the Research Facility has the ability to learn of their technology. Those that remain from the Ilhallen Massacre have allowed the facility some of their older technology, from about 900 years ago. What we've discovered is truly remarkable. Director Maxius Eilum has appointed the study of ancient technology and technology of Spiritkin origin to the renowned Niarev Petra, the one who proposed the Petra Sytem of Ordered Existence. Petra has taken a particular liking to one of the objects the Spitikin used to hold and process information. The object was simply called the "Information Matrix". This matrix was a cube. Within a cube, within a cube that was within a cube that held another cube. Every surface of each cube had information on it: Multi-colored and multi-sized dots, some with empty centers, some with slightly empty centers some with mostly and so on. Alone, each dot represented something. However, patterns were combined, to represent other values in a multitude of ways. Niarev voiced his confusion and interest as we spoke with him about the topic, stating it "was a marvel, of which I've never even dreamed of". When placed into a device known as the "Matrix Omni-Organizer", the cubes disassemble themselves. New information can be assigned to each dot or combination, and they still retain their old information up to a point, by imprinting the old data value into the stone that the Matrix is made of. Conflicting data can be compiled into a more accurate version, or can be removed altogether. These matricies allow for more complex computing than we've thought possible on Zeterra, and in recreating this object, we believe we can both improve upon it and use it to further the realm as a whole. Another project given to Petra was the study on how the Spiritkin power their cities containing their high-energy devices. These power-generating structures are simply known as "Light Colliders". The Collider works by taking power from a power source, firing a beam of light into a carefully crafted crystal, which separates the light into panels that both reflect and absorb amounts of it. The collected light is refined through a series of cables and transformers, where it is brought to a stable and powerful level. A quarter of the generated power is cycled back through the system and the rest is sent to power the city. When first started, the output is tiny. However, this machine works exponentially. It quickly builds up enough power to fill the storage crystals, which are used in the case of a blackout. The machines generate so much power, that they are equipped with automatic shutdown timers to stop an extreme overflow. Along with these timers, a second fail-safe exists. If the first fails and the system goes critical, a central control device activates the fail-safe. A pre-programmed burst of energy is dumped into an incredibly small compartment just below the Collider. This crushing of energy punches a hole through the current dimension's membrane, opening a very temporary rift that the city falls through, though it never quite makes it. The city is then left in the Median dimension, a space where time is more of an afterthought, where biological processes are impossible and where all matter and mass is placed into 2-D space. While here, the city is part of three dimensions at once. The Surface, Median and Mirror. Beings in the Surface and Mirror can impact the other two, but the Median can't do anything. So, when a Collider goes critical, the city is left helpless until an outside force acts upon it. This explains the circumstances around the Ilhallen shutdown. More research will be done as we try to understand the Spiritkin, so stay tuned. Concerning the Voids and the Void While the Void is still a great mystery to us, we believe we're coming close to a great discovery concerning the Voids. A sample taken from a deceased Void in the Sanctum Lands recently has concluded that, at least, the lesser Voids aren't fully alive in the sense that Humans or Demons or Elves would be alive. Their flesh seems to be more akin to very soft wood. While we're not sure what this means at the moment, we'll be looking into this more as we gain more ready access to the worlds beyond ours. While on the topic, there has been an incredibly slight(about 0.3%) decrease in Zeterra's shell density, where it usually takes decades, it only took about a week. This is both cause for concern and cause for celebration. The weakening of the shell does two things. One, it lets us access the outside universe, more. And, two, it also weakens our defenses against outside threats. We'd like to assume that the Gods, specifically Dramae, have the situation under control, however, with all of the chaos about, it's hard to say. The Petra System Niarev Petra, a new recruit here at the facility has proposed a theory he has named after himself. The Petra System dictates the names for the different tiers of realms, realm systems and so on, as well as more powerful types of Gods. This also proposes the idea that there are that many more tiers. Petra supports the idea that we'll keep the names we do have, however, he believes we should define more and leave room for improvement. The locational titles consist of: Realm, Realm System, Realm Cluster, Realm Supercluster, Realm Trinalcluster and Realm Tetracluster. The titles for Gods consist of: Minor, Lesser, Greater, Elder, Ancient, Enforcer, Shaskhi(Translated to "Great King" or "Great Lord"), Tokyzaar(Most accurately translated to "Heavenly Omnipotence"), Silnyor(Literally translated to "One Who Sees"). Petra theorized even farther, that there are even farther tiers, but since this theory was such a stretch, he didn't want to push it. He has stated that he may release the rest of his theory at some point in the future. Ashura's Trial Ashura, the Devourer's trial was today in the God Palace. Today, he'll either be promoted to Greater God, or will be kept at Lesser God. The room was completely black, except for a central platform, countless towers with thrones on them, and the platform the three researchers stood on. A Magical clone of Dramae appeared on the large central throne. Dramae - "Ashura, the Devourer, stealer of Souls. Today you stand against judgement. First things first. Your crimes shall be listed, as well as their severity and the punishment for commiting them. One, Divine Theft. You've stolen from the God Palace. This isn't a very severe crime, but you could possibly spend up to three years in the pits. Two, Mass Murder. You've killed over 15,000,000 different mortals and 362 divine beings. I can understand your reasoning. You need to devour Souls to survive. However, those 15,000,000 were all killed within a nine year period. That's too much. The 362 divine beings were mostly Minor Gods in good standing. The murders of those Gods were not justified by your law. This is quite severe, and you could easily earn yourself 500 years in the pit, or permanent banishment..." About 3 hours and 291 crimes later... Dramae - "Now, those crimes have built a wall of general denial. However, they do not define your future." Ashura - "Can we get on with this, I can feel my Soul deteriorating." Dramae - "Alright. Now comes part two. The Greater and Elder Gods shall now judge you." Many of the Greater Gods cast their vote almost instantly, but Dramae, and the two Elder Gods took some time. Takous and Raptoris voted next, and Dramae looked as if he couldn't choose. He finally decided, and announced: Dramae - "The votes shall be tallied. You should hope for the best." A few minutes passed as the votes of the Lesser Gods who attended were also tallied. Medasz - "Dramae, I've finished. I shall give you the results." Medasz handed Dramae a piece of paper. Dramae stared at the paper for about 30 seconds, and looked up at Ashura. Dramae floated up to his throne. Dramae - "Ashura, the Devourer. This has been an ordeal, for sure. You were a hard decision. Thirteen Gods were for your promotion, and twelve were against..." Ashura began celebrating with some of the Lesser Gods as Takous approached Ashura. The Lesser Gods backed away from the massive wood and metal suit. Takous - "Devourer Ashura. I want you to know that I was deciding force. The real tally was 19 against. However, I asked Dramae to pardon you of a few crimes and I swayed the opinion of a few Gods." Ashura - "How many did you pardon me from, Miss?" Takous - "How many was it...? I think about 247 crimes. However, you need to serve twenty years in the pits. I convinced Dramae to feed you enough Souls to sustain yourself. Anyways, I need you to do something for me, as a Greater God." Ashura - "And that is?" Takous - "I need you to help me in my deep research of Souls. Since you eat them a lot, you must know a good bit about them." Ashura bowed. Ashura - "As you wish, Miss Takous." Creation of the Facility "Recently, a man emerged from the woods near the Janni Camp. As he approached the gate, he was stopped by the Guards and was told to remove his weaponry. He stood there and waited. Getting angry, the Guards said: "Remove, now. Or we'll do it for you." He stared at the Guard who made this remark. "A man cannot remove something he does not possess. Now I WILL pass." "You'll not speak to us in that tone!" The man walked past them, completely apathetic. He walked faster, to avoid creating a scene, and approached an old condemned building. He stepped in, over the broken gate, and into the main hall. He sealed the entrance with magic, not to be seen for a long time." —Janni Camp Weekly Print This event occurred in the year 2561. These days, the lights are on in there, a smokestack exhales blue smoke. And, lastly a window in the front serves as a service desk. The man had built a Facility to research things he found interesting. Recently, he operated a dig, just south of the Camp. He uncovered a huge amount of items, which were concealed for years. After a long 3 years of waiting for him, we heard word from one of his messengers. He proclaimed that the items were from an ancient city, which used to rest upon the same soil.Category:Community Category:History